The Battle Within
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story Three: Rogue deals with the new voice in her head RG


The Battle Within

She sat on the roof, alone. Thoughts of being another person ran through her head nonstop. "Ah don't even know who Ah am anymore." Rogue said aloud. She stared into the sunrise, hoping it would calm her. It didn't help. She figured the only person who could help her now was Xavier. But 'lucky' for her, he had been on a mission for the past couple days, so she mostly kept to herself, trying to distinguish who she really was.

After the incident with Mystique three days before, Rogue had a hard time looking in the mirror. She would walk by and glance at it, and see a happy blonde girl without a care in the world. But then, she would run back and see herself, frowning with her white strands framing her face.

She also had all these urges to do things she had never done before: visit Maryland with her family, flirt with guys, hug people constantly. Yesterday she had hugged Logan. Luckily, all that happened was he gave her a strange look. "Crazy kid," he growled, but then smiled. He guessed that she was trying to be a happier person, not realizing she wasn't herself at the time.

Rogue decided to go flying but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She quickly turned around, being ripped out of her deep thinking. "Remy, what are ya doin up here?"

"Came t' smoke." He flashed her a smile, but it quickly faded.

"Ya know Ah don't like ya doin that." She frowned, making a puppy face.

"Fine, chere. Anyt'ing f' you." He smiled again. "Y' goin somewhere?"

"Ah was gonna go flying, try ta clear mah head." A flash in her head. "But if ya want…" She touched his face with her gloved hand seductively.

"Chere… what are y' doin'?" He said, pulling back. "Dis isn' like you." Rogue caught her mistake. She snapped her hand back and jumped, staying still in the air

"Ah'm sorry, Remy." Then without looking back, she dropped down to her balcony and ran into her room, locking the doors behind her. Then she fell on her bed, pulling her pillow over her head. "Get outta mah head!" She screamed to no one but herself.

"Hey, Gumbo, what are ya doin' here?" Logan said as he saw Remy sitting by Rogue's door.

"Chere be in dere crying for almost 2 hours now. She wouldn' even let Kitty go in dere earlier." He muttered, fumbling with an Ace of Spades in his hand.

"Have you tried talkin to her?" Logan asked concerned.

"Neh, I'm jus' gonna sit here and wait for her." He sighed. "She's still confused 'bout who she is." Remy heard Logan mumble something under his breath.

"Watch out, bub." He said, stepping over him and knocking on the door. "Rogue? Can we come in?"

"No! Go away!" Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Chere, c'mon. We want t' help." Remy coaxed, standing up next to Logan.

"If ya want ta help, get her outta mah head!" Logan tried opening the door, but it was locked. He unsheathed his claws, ready to break her door for the second time that week. Remy stood in his way.

"She needs time, mon ami." Logan nodded. "Where's Jeannie? Maybe she can help, non?"

"Down in the rec room with Kitty. I'll go get 'em." Logan rushed off while Remy sat back down.

"I still be here, chere. Come out whenever y' ready." He tapped on the bottom of the door, reassuring her that he wasn't moving.

Rogue sat on her bed, focusing her gaze on nothing. A million thoughts raced through her head.

"Ah can't say anything besides Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't want this ta happen, Carol." She stood before the girl she had absorbed the life out of.

"Well, sorry isn't going to bring me back, now is it, 'Rogue?'" Carol's blond hair was tangled and it fell in front of her icy eyes.

"This isn't mah fault. Ah couldn't help it…" Tears formed in her gray-green eyes.

Carol ignored Rogue's silent sobbing. "What happened to the life I was going to live? What happened to my prom, my wedding day, having children? And it's not like you can even have my children, because you can't touch a single human being without killing them!" She said roughly.

Then something inside Rogue snapped. She knew she wouldn't be able to experience any of those things with her powers, but she certainly wasn't going to let someone else remind her.

She leaped onto Carol, tugging at her wavy blonde hair. "Take it back!" Rogue shrieked. Suddenly, Carol disappeared from underneath Rogue as she heard a new voice. "Rogue?"

Jean knocked on the door. "Rogue? Please, I want to help." She glanced over to Remy, who had eagerly waited for her arrival to help Rogue. "Rogue?" Jean gently tapped on the door. Finally, she heard the door being unlocked. She waited for Rogue to open it, but she never did.

Jean slowly opened the door, and smiled at Rogue. "Hey, what's going on?"

"She's hauntin' me. She won't forgive me. Ah didn't mean ta do it, Jean. Ah didn't!"

Jean walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "I know, Rogue. What kind of things has she been saying?" She said, placing a sympathetic hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"She keeps saying Ah took away her life that she still had ta live. She was so sweet when Ah met her before this happened, but now, it seems all she wants is revenge." She sighed, keeping a hand to her temple as if it would soothe her never-ending headache.

"Hmm, I see. Rogue, I'm going to look into your mind. Is that okay?" Rogue nodded. "Okay, face me then." She did as she was told. Jean then raised her hands to surround Rogue's forehead. Rogue watched in awe as Jean closed her eyes and concentrated. She saw Remy peeking in through the cracked door. She gave him a dirty look and he mouthed "Sorry, chere," before he moved away from the door.

Then Rogue closed her eyes.

"Rogue… this is your mind?" Jean said, standing in front of Rogue still with her arms up. She let them fall to her side.

"Yah, kinda dreary these days…" Rogue said, glancing around the foggy area. Jean looked around as well, catching a glimpse of a girl standing a fair distance away. "That's her. Ya're probably scarin her off."

"So, you brought in someone to help you, Rogue? It's not going to do much." Carol's voice echoed through Rogue and Jean's ears.

"Carol, you have to understand, Rogue was forced to absorb you-" Jean started.

But Carol cut her off. "Why do you insist on saying Rogue 'absorbed' me. She killed me! Admit it!" Jean glanced over at a tearful Rogue.

Rogue just nodded. This is what she says ta me all the time.

"She took everything away from me." Carol pointed at Rogue accusingly.

"Carol, listen, you can't blame Rogue." Jean said sternly, upset she wasn't getting through to Carol.

"Then who the hell am I going to blame? I'm dead! All I can do is sit here in this poor excuse for a mutant who gets a thrill out of stealing other mutants powers."

And with that, Rogue lost control of her temper again and flew full force after Carol. Just before she made contact, Carol disappeared and Rogue kept on flying. "Come back!"

Jean released herself from Rogue's mind. She opened her eyes and saw an unconscious girl sitting in front of her. She turned to Remy who had run to Rogue's side. "We need the Professor," she simply said. Remy nodded.

Remy stayed by Rogue's side until she finally shook herself awake. "Get offa me!" She shrieked, sitting up in bed.

"Chere, chere, calm down." He grabbed her gloved hand and held it tightly, telling her she was awake. She looked at him with a daze in her eyes.

"Remy, thank gawd." She reached over to hug him. He returned the embrace. "She won't leave mah head, Remy. Please, make her go away." She begged, sounding like a young confused child.

"We're workin on it." He pulled back from the hug to stare in her quivering green eyes. He got off his knees and sat on the bed facing her. "We're gonna have Xavier home real soon."

She nodded. "Remy?"

"Yea, chere?"

"Thank ya, for being here for me. Ah really appreciate it." She saw his red on black eyes flame with passion but she could do nothing about it. She knew he cared deeply for her, even after their short amount of time together. She reached up and touched his face with her gloved hand. Carol's previous words of Rogue's less than normal teenage life haunted her. "Ah'm also sorry."

"Why is dat?"

"Because Ah can't be a normal girlfriend. Ah know how ya have yoah urges, and Ah can't do anythin about it-"

Remy put a finger up to her mouth to hush her. "I wouldn't have y' any other way, chere." He smiled. She smiled weakly back. "Get some sleep. Xavier is gonna be back soon."

Rogue nodded and lay back down. Remy kneeled down beside her bed again as he watched her close her eyes. He gently brushed some hair out of her face. He could hear her breathing get deeper. She'd fallen asleep.

Kitty walked by her and Rogue's room. She peeked in to see Remy kneeling next to her bed. He had fallen asleep as well, and his head rested on his hand clasped in Rogue's. "Aww," she smiled as she walked on, deciding to not disturb either of them.

Rogue stirred in her sleep. Remy felt her move her hand so he slowly woke up and glanced up at her. "No, please, ya don't wanna do this." He looked around quick and found a glove he could wear.

He put it one and reached up to stroke Rogue's cheek. "Shh, chere. It's all right." He whispered.

Rogue's murmuring stopped and she smiled. "Remy, yoah touch is so warm…"

He gave her an estranged look. "Chere? Y' be awake?" She finally stopped speaking and Remy could hear her breathe deeply once again, although her smile did not fade. _She still be sleepin'._ He laughed. He found her hand and held it gently, hoping her nightmares would stay away.

Rogue blinked her eyes_. Ah'm back in mah room_. She glanced around and saw Remy sleeping with his head resting on her bed. "Aww, Remy…" She kissed the tip of her gloved finger and reached out and touched it to his lips. He smiled and woke up, eyes blinking his sleepiness away. "Hey, sugah." He looked up at her and she gasped. "Remy, ya don't have blue eyes!"

"That's because I'm not Remy, 'chere'." Carol's sweet voice rang out of Gambit.

"Get outta Remy's body, Carol."

"As you wish." Then Remy's body fell limp and Carol appeared beside her bed.

"Please," Rogue whimpered. "Don't bring him into this."

"Aww," she snapped her fingers and Remy's body, once again filled with life, stood up. "But he's just so cute. You did find yourself a nice man. Too bad you can't give him what he wants." Then Remy took Carol in her arms and kissed her passionately.

"No, Remy!" She sat up in bed. Remy immediately woke up as she screamed.

"Chere, it's okay. Y' awake." To his surprise, Rogue took his head in her hands. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Thank gawd. Remy, it's you." She sighed with relief.

Remy decided it was best not to ask her what happened. "O' course, chere. It be me." He smiled. She reached out to hug him and he graciously accepted.

Logan ran into the room. "Heard screamin', darlin'. You okay?"

"Yah, Logan. Thank ya for rushing up here on account of lil ole me." She batted her eyes, watching him over Remy's shoulder. Remy pulled back.

"Chere jus' be having 'nother nightmare."

Logan nodded. "Got worried-" Catching himself saying that, he quickly added, "'An' I smelled the fear."

Rogue nodded, glad that he cared. "Ah know, Logan." She smiled. Logan left and her smile faded. "Remy," she turned to him once again. "Promise me ya'll always have yoah beautiful eyes." She said, gazing deeply into his red on black eyes.

"Only if y' always have yours." He smiled warmly.

"Deal." She grinned.

"Scott, the professor can't make it back till morning." Jean sadly stated. "We could possibly go get him in D.C., but he said he'll just get the next flight out of there."

"What should we do in the meantime about Rogue?" Scott said, motioning his head upwards.

"He said we should have her monitored while she's sleeping in case she has a spell."

"I think Remy's taken care of that." He sighed, his ruby quartz sunglasses catching the setting sun.

"Aww, Remy, come on. Let's watch the sun set!" Rogue said as she got out of her bed, but Remy resisted.

"Non, chere, Y' gotta stay in bed." She crossed her arms and pouted. Remy realized he couldn't say no. He nodded and her expression brightened.

She opened the balcony doors, letting in the spring air. She took his hand and flew him and herself to the roof. "Remy, it's so beautiful." She sighed as she gazed at the pink clouds that surrounded the last bit of sunlight.

"I know. We've done dis many times before." He sat down, pulling on her arm to join him. She sat next to him.

"At least some things never cease to amaze me." He looked at her, smiling. "Like this sunset, and… us." She smiled back at him.

"And why do 'we' amaze y', chere?"

"Cus no matta what's goin on, ya're there for me, right by mah side. Ah would give anythin to touch ya, Remy."

"I know, chere. But for now, I be happier than any guy in da world." Rogue smiled and turned back to the fading light.

'_Aww,_ _isn't he sweet. Blech. Just be happy he's fine with the abstinence, Rogue._' Carol snorted.

'_Shut up. Don't ruin mah moment.' _Rogue shook her head slightly, drawing no attention from Remy doing so.

Carol giggled. '_I don't think so, 'sugah'._' Then she screamed at the highest pitch she could. Rogue grabbed her head in pain. "Remy…" she managed to get out before her world went black.

Remy held Rogue, confused about what had just occurred. "Rogue?" He shook her slightly, seeing if she had fallen asleep. No such luck. "Rogue, wake up!" He muttered a French curse under his breath and fished around in his pocket for his communicator. "Someone! I have some trouble on da roof. Rogue passed out."

Ororo's voice answered. "On my way."

"What were you two doing on the roof? I'm sure I told you to keep her in bed till the professor got back." Scott sternly said.

Remy just shrugged him off. "Rogue wanted t' watch de sunset. I can' say non to a pouting girl. 'Specially one wit dose eyes." He smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the look of anger on Scott's face.

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. '_Calm down, Scott. Their being on the roof didn't cause what happened to her._' Scott nodded.

"So vat's up now?" Kurt said from the corner, swinging his tail with curiosity.

"As of right now," Jean paused, noticing the hurt in Remy's eyes. "She's in a unconscious. I don't know when she'll snap out of it… Hopefully the professor can do something when he gets back."

Logan punched the wall in anger. "Where the hell is he when we need him? None of us are skilled doctors." Kitty opened her mouth to speak, but Logan cut her off. "I'm out of here." Then he left the room, leaving the teenage mutants and Ororo to face the problems ahead of them.

"What's, like, up with him?" Kitty said warily.

"He needs to blow off some steam. Rogue might as well be his little sister, remember?" Ororo said.

Jean brought her hand to head. "He's just going to drive around for awhile. He'll be back around midnight."

"Can y' do dat for Rogue?" Remy asked quietly, hoping for some way to bring her back.

"Possibly… Would you like me to link your minds so you can talk to her?" His eyes lit up and he eagerly nodded. Jean didn't expect his vibrant reaction. _Well, he's not himself without Rogue._ "Alright, I can only keep you two connected for a short while. I'm just learning how to do this."

"Sure, petite. Go ahead." He sat down next to Rogue and Jean. She hovered a hand over Rogue's head and placed her other on Remy's forehead. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated like she had before.

"Whoa, dis is Rogue's mind?" Remy spun around, taking in the dark aspects.

"My thoughts exactly." Carol spoke up, stepping out of an array of fog. "So I guess you've come for you beloved Rogue."

Remy reached into his pocket, ready to blast Carol into a million pieces. "Where is she?" His eyes blazed.

"Now I can see for myself what she actually sees in you. Your eyes for one thing, whew. Aren't they interesting…"

"Shuttup, bitch. Where's Rogue?" She could feel his anger growing.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Carol waved her hand towards the smoke and it separated. Remy saw Rogue, curled up in a ball. Her head was buried behind her knees. He dropped his charged cards and ran over to her.

"Chere, come on, y' need t' take control again." He lifted her chin up. He pulled away when he saw her face. Her eyes were drained of the emerald shine he had fallen in love with. All that was left was just white, no pupils, no iris. "I'm gonna get her back for y'." He stood up and looked at Carol with fury in his eyes.

"You can't beat me here, Remy. This is my mind now." Carol bellowed evilly.

Remy pulled out three more cards and threw them at her. She disappeared right before they made contact. "Silly Cajun. If you knew anything, you would know I can do anything in my own mind." Her voice boomed. Remy searched for the source, but Carol was no where to be found.

"Dis isn't y' mind." He heard her giggle and then he felt dizzy. He looked down and saw he was dissolving.

Kurt held Remy down as he shook violently out of his trance. "Y' have t' get me back in dere. I saw Rogue, an' it's not a pretty sight."

Jean held her head. "I couldn't hold it any longer. Carol has taken over her mind. The most we can do now is just wait for the professor. He'll know what to do." Her head dropped, crestfallen.

"When is he gettin here?" He grabbed Rogue's hand gently, quietly pleading for her to come back.

"Not for another 7 hours, Remy." Scott said from behind.

Remy just responded by pounding his fist on the lab bed. "I'll keep eye on her. Y' go get rest."

Scott opened his mouth to tell Remy himself to get some sleep, but Jean stopped him. ' _Let_ _him go, Scott. He needs to cope as much as the rest of us._'

The teens left the room, leaving Remy alone with the unconscious Rogue.

"He's not, like, taking this well at all, Jean." Kitty whispered to Jean in the hallway.

"I know, I just hope the professor will show up earlier than expected. Because by the looks of it, we don't have much time before Carol does something harmful to Rogue's body." Kitty's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut.

Remy sat staring at Rogue's closed eyes. He reached up to lift her eyelid, hoping they wouldn't be the terrifying white he saw in her mind. They weren't. They were a calm green, but unresponsive. He sighed and continued staring at her.

"Don't y' leave me now, chere." He brought her limp gloved hand to his lips and he kissed it gently. He placed it back down on the bed and held it, like he had done all day.

A knock at the door startled him. He looked up in a daze. "Oui?"

Ororo walked in. "Hey, Remy."

"Hmm," he acknowledged her presence. Storm was surprised. He hadn't called her "Stormy".

"I brought you something to eat, and your homework that Kurt picked up for you today." She had no idea why she had brought the work. She just figured it would help him take his mind off of Rogue, but she would have to do better than homework.

"Thanks," he quietly said, looking sadly upon Rogue. His eyes no longer glowed. They just occasionally quivered with tears of frustration and sadness, but Remy was too embarrassed to let them show.

"I know how much you care for her. And we are going to help her." Storm managed to say.

"When are y' goin to help her? She's been like dis for 3 hours." Remy angrily whispered. Ororo didn't want to mention it had been four hours actually.

"He'll be here soon."

"Not soon 'nuff." He said coldly. Ororo took that as a silent request for her to leave. She nodded and quietly stepped out of the room. Remy held Rogue's hand up to his cheek. Then he let it drop as he fumbled in his pockets for a cigarette. He pulled it out, ready to charge the tip. _Wait, chere wouldn't like dis. _He dropped it, and just sighed. "Y' got me whipped, chere." He choked out a laugh, but then his smile faded and he went back to gazing upon her resting body.

Rogue lifted her head from her balled up position. She tried to stand, but had a terrible pain shot up her back. She looked around for Carol. 'Ah know she's here. She wouldn't just leave without a fight.'

Her mind hadn't been altered at all. It was still the same it had been since Carol came: dark and dismal. It had been here she had dreamt of so many things, wished for so much, but now it was torn apart. "Remy?" She looked straight up and saw him staring blankly at her. "Remy, Ah'm here!" She waved her hands upward, but it was no use.

"You're in a coma, Rogue. It's the perfect time for me to take over." Carol said, finally showing herself.

"Take over?" Rogue tried standing up again, this time successfully.

"Yep. Soon you're perfect little body will be mine fully." Rogue stared at her questioningly, confused.

"Ya'll have ta live like me, Carol. Ya'll never experience touch again. An' none of the X-Men are gonna fall for it either." Rogue hoped she sounded as confident as she thought she did.

"I have already thought ahead of that. I'm going to kill all of them by using your powers." She snickered.

Rogue's mouth dropped in fear. "Ya can't do that! They're mah only family!"

"Why should I care about your family? What about mine, Rogue? In one fell swoop, I was taken away from them." Carol snapped, angrily rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

Rogue didn't know what to say. She had apologized a thousand times, with no effect. For some reason, she felt no energy running through her body. She could only hope that Remy and the others would help her soon.

Remy shook himself awake for the 10th time. He couldn't allow himself to sleep. Not until Rogue regained consciousness. Even if that took a day, a week, or a month's time, he told himself to stay up.

He checked his watch. 3:26 AM. He yawned and looked back at Rogue. His eyes widened in shock.

Her eyes fluttered before cracking open. "Remy?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"I be here, chere." He smiled warmly. "Welcome back." With his other hand he reached into his trenchcoat pocket for his communicator. He clicked it on.

"No, Remy, just let it be ya and me for now." She had a certain twinkle in her eye that made Remy suspicious, but he went along with it.

"Heh, chere, y' happy t' see me, non?" He smiled. Something in the back of his head said something was wrong. There was something odd about that look in her eyes.

"Ah always am, sugah." She reached up to hug him, and he hesitantly embraced her back. "Ah've missed ya, Remy." Her lips fluttered close to his cheek. He then knew what was wrong.

"Y're not Rogue!" He pulled back. He then noticed something he hadn't before. Her eyes were an icy blue, not gray-green.

"Dammit, Gambit. Ah almost fooled ya didn't Ah?" She ran her hands through her hair. "I might as well cut it out with accent. What is it about it anyway? Do people eat up the 'Southern Belle' act? Oh wait, like I should be asking you, Mr. Cajun." She laughed evilly. Remy was about to attack her, but he didn't want to beat up Rogue's body.

To Remy's relief, someone showed up at the med lab door. Carol quickly turned again, her eyes changing into Rogue's green ones. Jean opened the door. "Rogue, you're awake!" She happily cried.

"Jean, don't go near her. Dat isn't Rogue." Gambit said.

"Ah don't know what he's talking about, Jean."

Jean stopped for a second, her brow wrinkled in concentration. "Well, now I do. Remy, get her." He lunged at Carol and clasped his arms around her entire body, avoiding skin contact. She fidgeted for a moment before breaking free with her super strength, sending Remy flying into another table with equipment on it.

"Of course, the psychic had to be the one to come to your rescue." Carol sighed, once again losing Rogue's accent. Jean held up her hand, freezing Carol in her spot. "Is that the best you can do?" mocked Carol. Apparently it was because Carol couldn't move a muscle. Jean smiled in satisfaction.

Rogue saw Jean holding her hand up towards her. "Jean! Hold me back. Carol's gone crazy. She's taken control of mah mind." Jean looked at Carol questioningly.

"Rogue?" She said, losing her concentration and freeing Carol of her hold.

Carol took control again. "Stupid naïve Jean." Then she flew out of the window, shattering it to pieces.

Remy shook off his pain and ran to the window. "Rogue!" He screamed out into the early morning. He turned to Jean, slightly angry with her for letting Carol get away. But then he saw how much she was shaken up, so he ran over to her and held her up. "I'll get de others, petite. Y' stay here and contact Xavier." He walked her over to Rogue's former bed to sit her down and then ran to the other parts of the mansion to wake the rest of the team.

'_Professor, we need your help. Carol has taken control of Rogue's body and flew off into nowhere.'_

' _I'm_ _on the plane back, Jean. I should be back at the mansion in an hour. If you would like, get the team together and rendévous with me at the airport. I will try to contact Rogue from here.'_

'_Okay, Professor. See you at the airport.'_

Once the team was up and dressed in battle gear, Jean prepped them of what was going on. "Carol has taken control of Rogue's body and escaped, flying west. We are going to the airport to meet the Professor and we'll figure out what else to do there." Everyone nodded, except for Remy, who just kept an empty gaze fixed on the world outside the window.

"Is everyone ready?" Kurt asked, joining hands with Kitty on one side and Jean on the other. Everyone else had grabbed some part of him, ready to teleport them down to the X-Van. Remy turned his head, noticing the others waiting for him. He slowly walked over and grabbed Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, here we go!" The eight of them disappeared from the mansion to the garage.

The drive to the airport was painfully silent. Nightcrawler sat with his tail twitching anxiously while Shadowcat picked her nails. Wolverine drove quickly to the airport with few words of caution from Storm on his driving skills.

They arrived a short time later at the airport, piling out of the van as quickly and discreetly as possible.

"Come on, the professor's plane just landed." Jean stated, heading for the door. They all followed her, with Remy lagging behind.

'_I'm comin', chere.'_ Then he ran after the others to catch up.

Rogue wandered through the fog in her mind. "How the hell are ya gonna get yoahself outta this one, girl?" She said out loud.

"You know, I can hear you still." Carol said to herself, still flying through the dark morning.

"Ah don't care if ya can hear me. Ah just wanna know where ya're taking me." Rogue sternly replied.

"Oh, it's a surprise. Let's just say, we're going to get some revenge." Carol said, descending onto the ground. Rogue looked through her eyes and saw a vaguely familiar house with a single light on.

"What are we doin here?" She asked, as Carol walked towards it. "Whose house is this?"

"Principal Darkholme's." Carol sneered. Rogue gasped in horror as Carol flew up to one of the dark windows.

"Ah, my X-Men. How good it is to see you again." He smiled as he rolled out of Gate 4. "But I feel we should move quickly. While on the plane, I temporarily had contact with Rogue and found out where Carol was headed. Kurt, would you do the honors?"

Kurt eagerly nodded. "No problem." After everyone clasped his hands or shoulders, or some other body part, Nightcrawler teleported them out of the airport, leaving a few observers mystified.

Carol quietly climbed into the window and suspended herself above the floor, to avoid any unnecessary creaking. "Carol! What are ya gonna do ta her?" Rogue shrieked, hoping Carol was still listening to her.

'_I figured it was time to stop blaming you… And kill Mystique. I didn't see any harm in it, since every other member of the Brotherhood would think it was you. Then I think I could finally be at peace with myself, and with you.'_ She thought. Then she added, '_And_ _then they'll seek you out, kill you, then you'll have paid for your mistakes.' _Carol smiled to herself about her plan, thinking it was flawless.

Rogue's knees gave out from beneath her, knowing she would not be alone in her mind much longer if Carol did as she wanted. She knew the Brotherhood wouldn't try to kill her, but she knew the X-Men would suffer from Carol's actions.

The rest of the team appeared about 100 feet away from the Brotherhood house. Xavier raised a hand to his head. "We don't have much time. She's already in the house."

Ororo flew up into the sky. She raised her arms and fog arose from the ground. Scott waved up to her and then to the others, motioning them to move towards the house.

Carol left the dark room and found herself in a hallway. Still hovering over the ground, she floated over to the lit room down the hallway. She peeked in and saw Mystique reading a newspaper.

Carol landed, making a small thud on the ground. It was enough to startle Mystique. "Why, hello Mystique. I hope you remember me." Carol glared at her.

"Rogue?" Mystique stared at the person before her, confused about who exactly it was.

"Hmm, nope. Why don't you try again?" Carol taunted, slipping off one of Rogue's gloves.

"Miss Marvel?" Mystique took a step back in fear. She didn't actually think that Carol would have found a way to overcome Rogue's body after the absorption.

"Ding ding ding." Carol sang, trying to imitate a game show. "Tell her what she's won, Johnny." She enjoyed watching the confusion and fear rise in Mystique's eyes. "I tell you what you've won, Mystique. A one way trip to this stupid excuse for a mind!" Then she jumped quickly over to Mystique, catching her off guard.

She knocked her onto the ground. "Sorry it had to end this way, Mystique. But I think you'll understand once you've had some quality time with Rogue." She smiled wickedly while she placed her ungloved hand on the struggling Mystique. Both of them screamed in horror as Mystique's energy and mutant power flowed through Rogue's body.

Rogue felt the pain as well, but it had become all too familiar to her now. She was surrounded by images of Mystique, and surprisingly, herself_. Why am Ah with Mystique in these memories?_ She spun around, trying to take in all that she saw. Her thoughts were interrupted by a red blast.

Scott stood on the ground and shot an optic blast at the lightened room. He heard surprised shrieks in there as the blast broke the wall. "Now!" he yelled to Kitty, who phased through the bottom floor and up to the second story where everyone had been.

She saw Mystique lying limp on the floor and Rogue stand up, with icy fire in her eyes. Kitty noticed Mystique was breathing, so there was still hope that Rogue didn't have her fully in her mind as well.

Carol saw Kitty phase in and she turned to her. "Carol, you have to come with us. Now." Carol just shape shifted into a similar looking Shadowcat.

"Wanna bet?" Then Carol jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. Kitty avoided her wandering ungloved hand by phasing, desperate not to become another victim of hers.

Kitty managed to kick her off and push her out of the hole in the wall. _Yea, Kitty!_ Rogue exclaimed, rooting for her teammate.

Carol landed hard on the ground, shape shifting back into Rogue's form. She shook off the pain and flew up into the sky. "Is that all you've got?" She cried back to Kitty, who was peering out of the house, waiting for the next part of their plan to go underway.

Storm shot a lightening bolt at Carol, taking her off guard. She dodged it though, turning to Storm, waiting for her next move. But then she was shot at from the ground.

Spyke had fired several shots at her, all very hard and very fast. One of them pierced her right shoulder with the amount of momentum in the shot. It was enough to overlook her invulnerability. Carol whimpered in pain as she dropped to the cold ground. Jean telekinetically brought her safely to the ground.

Wolverine ran over and grabbed her, noticing her ungloved hand. "Watch out, she's armed." He said calmly to Xavier. The professor nodded to Remy before handing him a thin silver collar with several blinking lights when activated. On the way to the scene, he had told Remy the reason why he'd been out of town so long was because he was investigating the properties of the collar which was a new device used to inhibit mutant powers.

Remy activated the collar and slowly approached Rogue. "I'm sorry, chere." He said, gently placing it around her neck. Carol looked momentarily ill before paling once more. _Ah knew they could do it_. Rogue smiled.

"She looks pretty happy fer bein caught, Cajun." Wolverine said, noticing a small grin forming on her face.

Remy took a closer look. Rogue opened her eyes. "Remy?" She said weakly. He smiled warmly back at her and hugged her. She gasped in pain, adverting her attention to her wounded shoulder. Remy quickly pulled back, looking towards Xavier for some assistance.

"Kurt, get her to the afirmiry. Quickly." Kurt nodded as he placed his hand on Rogue's arm and they disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. "Great job, everyone. Get Mystique, and let's head back to the mansion."

Xavier and Jean leaned over Rogue, bandaging the pierced shoulder. "I'm sorry I was gone, Rogue. I should have noted that Carol's presence would have haunted you."

"It's all raht, Professor. Ah'm just glad Ah'm back to being me." She smiled.

"We must do something about her in your mind though. This could occur again." He said sternly. Rogue nodded. "Just relax." She did so and closed her eyes.

"Hmm, I see your mind hasn't been the happiest place…" Xavier said, glancing around the murky space.

"Yea, everyone's been sayin that lately." She giggled slightly, but then froze when she saw Carol step out of the fog.

"So this is the almighty Charles Xavier." She said mockingly.

"Yes, and you must be the infamous Carol Danvers." She nodded proudly. "I can't allow you to roam free in Rogue's mind anymore, Carol. You harm her by staying."

"You don't know anything, Chuck. You weren't there when it happened."

"I understand the remorse you feel towards Rogue. But you cannot keep her from living life because yours was taken away so violently." He motioned to something beyond Carol. She turned to see a huge cage coming towards her. Powerless to stop it, it surrounded her.

"Hey! You can't do this." She pointed at Xavier through the bars. He simply nodded as he concentrated some more. A gooey substance grew around the cage, encasing it like cement. Carol screamed for him to stop, but it grew and grew until it completely surrounded the cage. Her screams faded and faded, and when the substance hardened, Rogue heard no more screams.

She smiled, relieved. "Thank ya so much, Professor." She reached out and hugged him. He just smiled and hugged her back.

"Glad I could help, Rogue."

Rogue blinked herself and saw a flashing light beneath her face. The power-inhibiting collar was still on. She sat up on the lab bed and glanced around the room, happy to be looking through her eyes as her, and not through her thoughts. She grinned to herself. "I'm happy t' see y' smile, chere." She heard from behind her.

She turned. "Remy! Ah've never been so happy ta see ya!" She jumped up and ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. He looked down at her, and saw the blinking of the collar.

"Y' still wearin' this?" He smiled slyly, pointing to her neck. She looked up to him, and gazed into this red on black eyes.

"It looks like it." She smiled back. She reached up, and brushed his auburn hair from his eyes. He leaned down, pausing for a moment to catch a glimpse of the passion blazing in her emerald eyes before she closed her eyelids. He leaned down further while she stood on her tiptoes.

When their lips touched, Rogue felt the fire that had raged inside her for so long extinguished. And for that perfect moment in Remy's arms, she felt she could die happy. She felt her legs get weak and Remy responded by holding her closer.

He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and made the kiss deeper. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fully.

A bright light caught the corner of her eye and she pulled back from the kiss. Rogue looked out the window and saw the sun rising. "Aww, Remy, let's go watch the sun rise."

"O' course, chere. Let's go." He smiled.

"Ah need this thing off me first." Remy nodded reluctantly, but then he found the key by her bed and took it off of her. Rogue flew out of the window and waited for Remy to climb out before she grabbed his arms. Then she flew up to the roof and sat in their usual spot for watching the sun.

"Ah'll always love these moments, Remy." She smiled, staring up at him.

"I know, chere." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head through her hair. Then he adverted his gaze back to the sun rising. "You and dat sunrise must be de most beautiful tings in the world, chere."

She giggled. "Same with ya, Remy." Then she hesitated. "Ah love ya, Remy."

He smiled. "I love y' too, chere." He held her closer. Rogue snuggled into his chest and relaxed, feeling the new morning's sun beating on her bare face. She sighed, happy to be back where she belonged, with Remy.

The End


End file.
